Stay
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Songfic to Sugarland's 'Stay'. She lays there watching the clock on the wall praying that she won't call.


**Stay**

**By: Lexxie Sparrow**

**Summery: AU Song-fic to Sugarland's 'Stay'. She lays there watching the clock on the wall praying that **_**she **_**won't call.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi not the song 'Stay'. If I did Daniel would be there this season and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. All characters and song lyrics belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: For all those reading 'Secrets and Lies' the next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of next week at the latest. For now check out my first Degrasis one-shot.**

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  
_

She was laying there in the bed of her apartment with her head on the chest of the man that laid next to her. The clock on the wall read 12:30. _She _be calling any minute now on his cell phone. It happened every time they did this. He would come to her and then close to one in the morning _she _call and he would always kiss her before leaving to go back home.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying  
_

She begged him every night to stay with her crying holding onto him whispering 'I love you's'. He'd always promise that the next night he would but it never seemed to work out that way. The moments they got to spend together were too far apart for her liking and most of the time it felt like she was dying being away from him so long.

She heard him take a breath before letting it out as he continued to sleep. He looked so peaceful laying there sound asleep. She smiled slightly brushing a brown curl back off his forehead while watching him. She loved him so much. Ever since she was young she had always saw her future with him especially after they started dating. No girl could ever feel the she felt for him, not even_ her_. She just wished he'd see that.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share  
_

He slowly blinked opening his eyes to find her staring at him. "What are you staring at?" he asked jokingly his voice slightly husky from sleep.

She turned away from him holding him closer. "Just you." she said quietly.

He said running his hand through her long blond hair. "I'm going to leave her soon. I promise." he whispered. "Then we can be together for real. We'll get married and start that family you've always dreamed of."

She rolled closer to him burying her head into his chest letting a few tears slip from her eyes. He had said this every night for three months yet he hadn't done a thing. She now had a hard time believing him. He was using her, she knew that now, and she's tired of waiting for that day. It hurt knowing that as much as she loved him he loved someone else. Why couldn't he just make up his mind so she wouldn't have to share him with _her_?

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine  
_

She rolled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't take this any longer, she knew exactly what she needed to do. It would hurt the both of them sure, but this had gone on way too long. She had given him the best of her. Why couldn't she ever get the best of him?

"Sean?" she said quietly.

"Yea, Em?" he asked rolling over to her throwing an arm around her waist. She pushed it off before standing up taking the sheet with her and wrapping it around her body.

"When Ellie asks you to stay home tomorrow night don't come." she said tossing him his clothes that had been shed hours ago. "You can't give me what I want and I can't live like this anymore. We both know that she's gonna call any minute so save her the trouble and just go now."

"Emma what's going on?" he asked putting his boxers on before standing up. "You know I love you."

Emma couldn't look him in the eye knowing that if she did her reserve would crumble and they'd go back to the things had been. "Go, Sean. I don't love you anymore. Just leave." He bit his lip before nodding as he quickly finished getting dressed and walked out the door. As soon as she heard the door to her apartment slam shut Emma broke down into tears.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah  
_

**The End**


End file.
